


The Hunger

by Teaotter



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, hosted at photobucket, story + mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, in order to hasten the rebirth of the God, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate in the Games. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in Silent Hill, the town foretold to be the place of the God’s return. The tributes will be tested, and all but one will be absorbed into Her being. The last will be returned to Panem, as a promise of Her protection.</p><p>The last tribute standing wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** This post contains references to self-harm and violence. The songs have those, along with explicit lyrics. 
> 
> Most of the scene snippets below are taken directly from the text, with some creative editing on my part. Only the 'what lives there' dialogue is entirely my own creation. Contains spoilers for **The Hunger Games**

  


> Every year, in order to hasten the rebirth of the God, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate in the Games. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in Silent Hill, the town foretold to be the place of the God’s return. The tributes will be tested, and all but one will be absorbed into Her being. The last will be returned to Panem, as a promise of Her protection.
> 
> The last tribute standing wins.

*************

> There was music in my house, once. Music I helped make. My father pulled me in with that remarkable voice—but I haven’t sung much since he died. Except when Prim is sick, or she can’t sleep. Then I sing her the same songs she liked as a baby.

Sol Invictus (Thea Gilmore)

 _Come the dawn, come the call_  
Come, the beating air  
Chill the night, soldier light  
We'll be dancing there  
And rise up, rise up  
Day stretching weary wings 

> Just as the town clock strikes two, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. It’s the same story every year. He tells of the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land.
> 
> He tells of how we were saved, when the Capitol found the Crimson Ceremony, the Book of the God, and made a pact with Her. The result was Panem, a shining Capitol ringed by twelve districts, bringing peace and prosperity to its citizens. 
> 
> But the God demands obedience. And sacrifice.

Bring 'Em Back Alive (Audioslave) 

_I was on my way to a city in the clouds_  
When i lost my mind and I had to settle down  
Then I had a dream of an island in the sea  
Where the lepers die  
Where no one survives  
And no one can hear the cries 

Cold Blooded (The Music)

_Way, way down in the back of your mind_  
There lives a conscience  
Not every child listens to reason  
Some will get away  
But someday soon, they will rise  
Cut us down without thinking twice 

> "When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. The Careers will take out anyone they can, to make the odds better for themselves. Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water," he says. "Got it?"
> 
> "And after that?" I ask.
> 
> "Don't let the fear rule you," says Haymitch.

Sweet Sacrifice (Evanescence) 

_But it's so clear,_  
Now that I'm unchained.  
  
Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time. 

  


Counting Bodies Like Sheep (A Perfect Circle)

 _Don't fret, precious, I'm here._  
Step away from the window  
And go back to sleep. 

> “If you aren’t killed in the first bloodbath,” Haymitch tells me, “sooner or later, you’re going to run into what lives there.”
> 
> “The monsters.”
> 
> “I don’t mean them. They show those on camera. But the worst part’s what they don’t show you.”
> 
> “The monsters are bad enough.” They loved to show them every year. Grotesque, shambling, dripping blood or trailing guts. I had nightmares for weeks after the Games, and I wasn’t the only one.
> 
> Haymitch grips my arm. “They don’t show the worst parts. There’s something else in that town. You and Peeta, you’ll see different things. Ghosts. People you know. It’ll try to trick you.”
> 
> “What if it does?”
> 
> “Don’t let it.”

A New Machine - part 1 (Pink Floyd) 

_I have always been here_  
I have always looked out from behind these eyes  
it feels like more than a lifetime 

The Wretched (Nine Inch Nails) 

_The hopes and prays_  
The better days  
The far aways  
Forget it  
It didn't turn out the way you wanted it to  
It didn't turn out the way you wanted it, did it? 

Mercy (IAMX) 

_Mercy, well I melt in the kiss by the words_  
and the whispers you sing me  
Mercy, and I’m frail in the kill by submission  
and will that you bring me 

> “You know, they’re not the only ones who can form alliances,” I say.
> 
> For a moment, no response. Then the shadow moves close enough that I can make out Rue's face through the fog. “You want me for an ally?”
> 
> “Why not? You saved me back there. You’re smart enough to still be alive. And I can’t seem to shake you anyway,” I say. She’s a survivor, and I trust her, and why not admit it? She reminds me of Prim.

Down the Burning Ropes (James McMorrow) 

_That even with the simplest of crimes_  
They leave, blood behind,  
As I clean the knife for the very last time  
I think she knows, I think she knows  
Oh my God, I think she knows 

A Forest (Bat for Lashes) 

_Suddenly I stop_  
But I know it’s too late  
I’m lost in a forest all alone  
The girl was never there  
It’s always the same  
I’m running toward nothing  
Again and again and again 

> The heaviness from the morning drapes back over me, and I realize…he was my first kill.
> 
> Along with other statistics they report to help people place their bets, every tribute has a list of kills. I guess technically I’d get credited for Glimmer and the girl from District 4, too, for dumping that nest on them. But the boy from District 1 was the first person I knew would die because of my actions. Numerous animals have lost their lives at my hands, but only one human. I hear Gale saying, “How different can it be, really?”
> 
> Amazingly similar in the execution. A bow pulled, an arrow shot. Entirely different in the aftermath. I killed a boy whose name I don’t even know. Somewhere his family is weeping for him. His friends call for my blood. Maybe he had a girlfriend who really believed he would come back.…
> 
> But then I think of Rue’s still body and I’m able to banish the boy from my mind. At least, for now.

The Killing Jar (Siouxsie & the Banshees) 

_A glass hand cuts through the water_  
Scything into his twisted roots  
Then from his eyes  
Spring fireflies  
Breathing life  
Into a roaring disguise 

Even Deeper (Nine Inch Nails) 

_do you know how far this has gone?_  
just how damaged have I become?  
when I think I can overcome  
it runs even deeper  
everything that matters is gone  
all the hands of hope have withdrawn  
could you try to help me hang on? 

> Claudius Templesmith’s voice scratches out from the radio, congratulating the six of us who remain. But he’s not just listing the dead. He’s saying something very confusing. There’s been a rule change in the Games. Under the new rule, both tributes from the same district will be declared winners if they are the last two alive. 
> 
> Claudius pauses, as if he knows I’m not getting it, and repeats the change again.
> 
> The news sinks in. Two tributes can win this year. If they’re from the same district. Both can live. Both of us can live.
> 
> Before I can stop myself, I call out Peeta’s name.

The Living Dead (Phantom Planet) 

_Here's some advice: don't lose your head_  
That's what you get for sticking out your neck  
You know I got myself together  
Just like you said  
I'm conquering this city  
With the Living dead 

Mine Eyes (Switchblade Symphony) 

_Will we crumble into dust_  
Will we blow away  
Like the ravens did yesterday  
Can we mend this broken reed  
Seal the doom of this house of cards  
I only want to hear the angels laugh  
Are they sleeping on the edge of the sky? 

> “You know I can’t,” Peeta says, discarding the weapons. “Fine, I’ll go first anyway.” He leans down and rips the bandage off his leg, eliminating the final barrier between his blood and the earth.
> 
> “No, you can’t kill yourself,” I say. I’m on my knees, desperately plastering the bandage back onto his wound.
> 
> “Katniss,” he says. “It’s what I want.”
> 
> “You’re not leaving me here alone,” I say. Because if he dies, I’ll never go home, not really. I’ll spend the rest of my life in this damned town trying to think my way out.

Fear and Love (Morcheeba) 

_I'd love to give myself away_  
But I find it hard to trust  
I've got no map to find my way  
Amongst these clouds of dust  
Fear can stop you loving  
Love can stop your fear  
But it’s not always that clear 

Music available streaming at Grooveshark.com [here](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Hunger+Games+Silent+Hill/74879333)


End file.
